Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf
For her white wolf form who also competes as Mikoto, see her white wolf's page for more info ,born as . is younger sister of Christopher Tearson and also the younger daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson. Appearance Mikoto Maria is a youthful, young woman. She consists of black, waist-length hair it most likely she has a similar appearance of her mother, but for Mikoto Maria is a very semi tall, slender woman with semi long black hair with a blue hairband, with brown eyes with a opened white kimono with silver snowflakes on it with a teal and black top and with a black ribbon on the back with a pair of short jeans along with a pair of flip flops with teal string Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Personality She was a calm and a kind mother type and always cheerful even she was always useful around the household. and always remain quiet. She also gave her son. a hint about his father. She seemed to watch over her family. when he was very scared at times. She was a friendly mother to those who needed help. seeing her happiness in the family. she also dose display a bit of anger when others try to be rude to her family. she even had a strong will and gentle heart like her older brother Character Relationships *Mother of the twins and Rena too *One-time lover to Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Was Killed by Sharona De Vil Rhodes but later relived by her mother with cryostasis(cold sleep) *Daughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson *Younger sister to Christopher Tearson Weapon :See More: Tearson Bow (Borken in half) Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her family *Her Children *La luna del cacciatore Her Dislikes *Cowardlyness *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *Being Dead Again *Blood *Violence *Evil History Early Past and Early Childhood was the daughter of Tearson clan. with a father named Vincent Vyron Tearson and along with her beautiful mother Ayeka Nayru Tearson, she grew up with her older brother along the way. Adulthood She is the daughter of Vincent Vyron and Ayeka Nayru. Mikoto normally as her cheerful self but she later on meets Renton at a trainyard and asks him to read to her a story. Apparently because she can see three spirits. Standing there crying she reveals that she and Renton can see ghosts. But somehow she ended up inviting Renton back to her home. After revealing her home makeing Renton very shocked, she invited him in for coffee. It was love at first sight. for those two, since she was Vincent and Ayeka Naryu's child and had a older brother and this made her marring into the thurwolf family of Renton's. The Birth Of The Twins She would soon eventually later become pregnant, but her mother foresaw that the boy's future and it was decided the children would have to be watch over right after it's birth. later Mikoto was carrying identical twins and there would be no way of seeing them apart. although They would have to watch over them both. after she give birth. she named the twins Michael and Michelle. Mikoto was able to raise both of the twins by herself. after she left her family household, and lived with Renton Michael Thurwolf I Meeting with Sharona during the month has gone by Mikoto Maria Thurwolf has been shown with her children grown up as kids. as she is later comforting Sharona De Vil Rhodes along with a brainwashed Ellie Elwood. sharona wanted the twin Amulets for herself but. she refused to give the amulets to her but later she was killed by sharona in cold blooded. while Renton Michael Thurwolf I was gone for the day left the family, later after dusk. her son came home from kendō class while her daughter was outside picking stuff from the trees and they saw their mother scared and saw her on the floor "dead". but out of nowhere their grandmother reminded them it sharona de vil rhodes, who killed their mother. in the stare she was in. she was later rushed to her mother's place with the help of her mother's assistants who put her under cryostasis (cold sleep) to heal her injury's giving by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, later on her children were later Adopted by Lucca Ashtear.soon after that Present Time Etymology *her name meaning of Mikoto's name, comes from "Miko"(White) and "Koto"(Wolf). Character Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Tribe Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member